In this new Ruth L. Kirschstein NRSA Institutional Research Training Grant Application, the investigators request funds to support the research training in environmental toxicology at the University of California Riverside. The proposed interdisciplinary research training program is based on the existing curriculum structure of the environmental toxicology graduate program. The twelve preceptors are from the Departments of Chemistry, Biochemistry, Environmental and Chemical Engineering, as well as Environmental Sciences. They have been very actively involved with the training of pre- and postdoctoral individuals in environmental toxicology and their research projects have been well funded. The research programs of these faculty members include genetic toxicology and environmental carcinogenesis (Eastmond, Liu, Wang, and Zhu), air pollution research involving the detection and the investigation of the biological consequences of air pollutants and air-borne toxins (Cheng, Eastmond, Hille, Mulchandani, Wang, and Ziemann), and receptor-mediated toxicity (Adams, Gill, Schlenk, and Sladek). Pre-doctoral trainees will be selected from four graduate programs including Environmental Toxicology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Chemistry, as well as Cellular, Molecular, and Developmental Biology. An Internal Steering Committee is established to select the trainees and to monitor the progress of the trainees. A modest number of training slots are requested, which include 3 trainees in the 1st year (2 pre-doctorates + 1 postdoctorate), 5 trainees in the 2nd year (3 pre-doctorates + 2 postdoctorates), and 6 trainees (4 pre-doctorates + 2 postdoctorates) in each of the following three years. The trainees will be exposed to a variety of state-of-the-art technologies including nanofabrication, genomics, proteomics, etc. The request for funding of this research training grant is justified by the relevance of the proposed research training to environmental health, the excellent training environment, the superb experience of the preceptors in training pre- and postdoctoral individuals, the success of the previous trainees, the strong institutional commitment, and the diverse graduate student body at the University. Relevance: The funding of this T32 research training grant will allow for the training of next-generation scientists working in the area of environmental health and toxicology.